Mine!
by Menomaru-sama
Summary: Kenshin & Kaoru finally got married! However, Kaoru feels like Kenshin isn't going 'all out' on her and she intends on working him in the right direction. Kenshin on the other hand, disagrees and an obstacle occurs: The Battousai. Is Kenshin ready to let him out? And more importantly, To Kaoru, the woman he loves? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_**Ohayou!** ^_^  
_

Sooo! since i feel so guilty for neglecting my stories, i decided to have an extra upload. Flame kindly though since i might not be so good on this whole...

M-rated part! ^^

Uhm...

I DONT OWN ANYONE OF THE RUROUNI KENSHIN CHARACTERS!

Although...I wouldn't mind if i owned just him..!*yum* Hohohoho! =^_^=

* * *

_**Mine!**_

Married life was great! Kaoru stretched her arms up as she sat up. Kenshin was long gone from the bedroom, and was probably doing breakfast right about now. Just by thinking about him she missed him already. Then she thought about the night before and blushed furiously. He had thought her things she didn't even know could be done...

Ano...something was missing. It was like a part of him wasn't there when they made love. Not that she was complaining, no sir! He really knew how to treat her... So soft and tender. Always tending to her every need.

But...she wanted more. She felt ashamed for herself for feeling that way. But she truly felt like he was holding back. With a deep sigh she was about to turn around as the shoji slid open.

"Kenshin." She smiled.

"Here Koi. I thought that you might be hungry after last night..." He replied softly taking in her half naked form with his gaze.

"Arigato."

He sat down beside her and settled a tray between them.

"Yahiko is coming for practise around noon today."

"Mm."

"Sanosuke and I are going in to town to run some errands, but we won't be gone for to long."

"Okay..." She replied putting her cup down and looked at him.

"When are you leaving..?"

"In a short while."

She leaned in and kissed him and whispered seductively:

"How...short?"

Kenshin cupped her cheeks and kissed her again. His purple eyes met hers.

"Oh...not that short..." he said huskily and pushed her down to the futon.

Kaoru moaned and he smiled as he trailed small butterfly kisses along the line of her jaw, before capturing her lips. She lifted her arms and carefully stroke his back. He nibbled her earlobe and slowly licked it. Kaoru dug her nails in his skin in pleasure, and moaned for him.

"Mmm... Kenshin..."

He bit his lip at the sound of his name, trying to gain some kind of control. Then he slowly withdrew her covers, and kissed her again. This time more fierce than before. His wife really knew how to tease him. Suddenly he froze. Kaoru looked up at him, seriously confused.

"K-Kenshin..?"

He didn't answer her, instead he looked at the shoji, as if listening for something.

"Oi! Kenshin? You up yet?!" Sanos voice echoed throughout the dojo.

He sighed heavily and replied.

"Hai! I'll be right out, that I will be, Sanosuke!"

He looked up and settled his eyes on her. Her eyes widened at the sight of him. Amber faded from his eyes, and as he blinked, it disappeared. But it had been there.

"Ano Kaoru. Onegai... Hold this thought until I come home." he begged her. She could only nod as he left the room, after making sure he was back to his usual state.

The moment he slid the shoji shut, Kaoru realized what she wanted. He sure as hell wouldn't want to give her that though. She wanted the **battousai** to come out and play. The passion must have brought him out in the first place. The same passion that seethed in him when he had protected her during battle.

She swallowed hard and decided to _definitely _hold that thought until later. But for now she had to get dressed and practice before Yahiko came over, she wanted to be in shape to kick his ass during training.

After all he was her apprentice, and who was she not to remind him of that, ne? She giggled and got up to get dressed.

Yahiko stumbled backwards and landed on the floor.

"Oi Busu! I thought you were going to teach me!"

"Gomen ne Yahiko-_chan_, Ano, you could use a little competition sometimes, it keeps you on your feet!"

He got up and rubbed his head.

"You're enjoying this way too much..!"

"I just might be!" she grinned.

"But that will do for today Yahiko, I'm tired after bossing you around. We'll continue tomorrow."

He put away the bokken.

"Don't worry, tomorrow you won't even know what hit you, _baa-chan_. You're really turning slow Kaoru, even though you don't want to admit it! I could have easily taken you down if I had really wanted to." he stuck out his tongue at her.

She closed her eyes.

"Get...out!" she screamed and chased him to the gates of the dojo, where he got away.

"Mou! I can't believe that baka! He's so ungrateful! And to think that he is my only student...!" she muttered and closed the gates and went back inside to clean up after them.

She picked up her bokken, put it back where it belonged and swept the floors. Tired she closed her eyes and sat down on the tatami and relaxed. Her eyes shot open as soon as she heard a familiar voice.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you look when you teach Yahiko?"

She turned her head.

"Kenshin... How long have you been there?"

"A while."

She smiled and he pulled her up on her feet. Still in his embrace she asked him:

"How did it go in town?"

"As expected. I bought dinner, and Sano helped Megumi-Dono..." he gave her a hazy look.

She nodded and gave him a chaste kiss. He almost growled when she left his lips.

"I've been holding _that_ thought..." she whispered only inches away from his lips, breathing heavily.

"Kaoru..."

Slowly Kenshin kissed her again. As they pulled apart she panted for air, before kissing him anew. His hands grabbed her rear and lifted her onto his hips, letting her know what he wanted. Then he walked into their bedroom. Her feet barely hit their futon, as he assaulted her again. She was so aroused that her head was spinning. Kenshin opened her training yukata and undid her bindings. Suddenly her every piece of garment was on the floor along with his, and she was naked. She gasped as his lips found her nipple.

"...Kenshin! "

He smiled smugly and captured the other one between his thumb and index finger. He pulled back to look at her, and his hand cupped her cheek as he slowly whispered:

"Anata. _Look at me._"

And she did. Those purple eyes held an unending love that could make her insides melt. He bent his head down and kissed her as he placed himself between her legs. She felt him there and pushed her hips up at him, desperate for contact. He let out a small laughter and interlaced their fingers. Then with one solid push he thrusted himself inside of her.

Kaoru bit her lip and whimpered out his name. He kissed her and claimed her slowly. But as her breaths became shorter and shorter he was having more trouble resisting the urge to go faster.

"Kenshin...Anata...please..._more!_" She begged and he obeyed with a grunt.

He felt her release. She screamed his name and dug her nails into his shoulders, as her inner walls began their rhythmic cramping around him. He felt how he lost the battle to hold back and suddenly he cried her name in his own release, filling her up. He struggled to support himself on his elbows and looked at Kaorus tired face. She sighed happily and smiled.

"Aishiteru Kenshin."

"Aishiteru too, Anata" he panted and buried his face in her chest. Her fingers stroked through his hair and slowly his breathing came back to normal. He pulled out and pulled her up beside him. Her head resting on his chest.

"Kenshin..."

"Hm...?"

"I..."

She fidgeted with her hair, clearly nervous.

"You do know that I love you right. _All_ of you?"

"Hai. Why?"

"I just wanted you to know."

He smiled and closed his eyes. Inside of him there was an ongoing battle between the rurouni and the battousai, both wanting to take the lead role in their love making. He swallowed hard as he breathed in her jasmine scent, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Since that afternoon she had tried to entice him in new ways. Nothing worked. _Nothing_. Boy that man had an annoyingly good self-control! Kaoru sighed deeply and let out a frustrated growl.

"Mou!"

Kenshin walked through the gates and saw her standing there.

"Kaoru... Are you okay?"

She nodded. He sat down beside her on the porch.

"Kaoru, don't think I haven't noticed." He said quietly, shooting her a look.

"Huh?"

"You want 'more' right?"

She just stared at him, so he continued.

"I...don't think I can give you that. Atleast not yet. I don't trust the battousai. And I really don't want to hurt you. I don't know what could happen, he's to possessive and I...No, i can't." He lowered his gaze and looked away.

"Kenshin, Koi, I know you don't" Kaoru replied softly taking his hand.

"I trust you. You would never do anything that could harm me in any way. I've seen you in battle, and I know that you have great self-control Kenshin."

He looked at her, but she couldn't read his emotions.

"But if you don't want to, then I'm not pushing."

She leaned in and kissed him. He breathed in her scent and embraced her.

"Arigato. Aishiteru."

She smiled.

"Mm. You too anata..."

After a moment of silence he said:

"Well I have to do laundry..."

"I'm just going to clean the dojo, then I'm coming to keep you company."

He nodded and rose to his feet. Kaoru pouted a bit and walked towards the dojo. She would make _one_ last attempt before giving up. Tomorrow. He would go and buy tofu, and come home,_ alone_, she'd make sure of it. If that couldn't catch his attention enough then she was done. If it hurt him, then it wasn't worth it. She smiled as a plan formed in her head.

* * *

Kaoru kissed him farewell and entered the kitchen, this would be the first place he'd enter when coming back. She hurried into their bedroom and changed. Then she grabbed the obi on the kimono and tied a knot on it, making a circle. She pulled it through the steps in the kitchen, tying it tightly enough to slip her hands through it. Then she sat down on the stairs and staged her kimono, so it was revealing her skin, and showing off her delicious curves. She let her hair down and spread it around her shoulders. Then she nervously slipped her hand through the silky circles she had tied. And after that... She waited.

She had never been so nervous about anything with him. Shortly after that she heard the dojo gates close and footsteps were closing in on her. Kenshin put down the tofu outside the door, when he realized that the shoji was half opened. His senses went on alert. He narrowed his eyes and listened. Then he flung it opened.

"Kaoru!"

His breath caught in his throat. His eyes rested on her body.

"Anata..." she whispered in a low voice.

He just stood there. She began to feel uneasy. He wasn't going to touch her. Kami. She was such an idiot! He had told her no, and she just hadn't listened and... She looked him in the eyes and suddenly it dawned on her. He was struggling! His eyes had traces of gold in them. Slowly, he took a step forward.

"Kaoru..."

The tension in the room was as thick as an upcoming thunderstorm. She spread her legs and whined.

"Claim me."

...Nothing.

Not even a flinch in his face. That's it, if this wasn't a turn on, then what was? She gave up! In the same moment she did, Kenshins eyes tinted gold.

He gave her an intimidating stare, and used his godlike speed, to press her against the staircase. Her heart started racing.

"So you want to play...So da ka, Kaoru?"

"Do you really think that's wise..?"

She took a shaky breath and nodded. The **Battousai **had been awakened. He laughed at her. Then he undid his obi and ripped it in two. Roughly he tied her feet to the stairs. Then he crashed his lips against hers. They were hard and full of desire. She breathed heavily as they broke apart, clearly excited. He let his hand travel over her flat stomach only to rest on her hair, just below the navel. She pushed against him.

"Calm down." He ordered.

She obeyed. He smiled and touched her. She whimpered and closed her eyes. Kaoru almost screamed at the sensation of him pushing two of his fingers deep inside of her. He knelt between her legs and leaned in and looked at her.

"K-kenshin.."

"Be quiet."

She looked at him through a misty gaze. He lowered himself and licked her. The delicious sweet taste of her ignited his own arousal. He extracted his fingers and spread her folds. Then he let his tongue plunge into her.

She cried out of pleasure. He loosened his hakamas, and stroked himself. Then he pulled himself up to her face and forced her mouth open with his tongue. Kaoru felt her own taste as his tongue met hers. He bit her lip and, then sucked it in. She squirmed under his touch.

"Please... Touch me...!"

His hand travelled up on to her chest and gently began massaging her breast. He bent down and licked a nipple. At the same time his fingers entered her again, and he thrusted them violently in and out. She started breathing faster and faster.

_'Oh Kami this feels so good!'_ she though with her head spinning from desire.

"Kenshin!"

He stopped. Stood up and just looked at her, as if he burnt himself on her.

"Kenshin...?"

He didn't move and she realised something was off. He closed his eyes. Then he blinked. And breathed. And closed his eyes again.

"Kaoru."

Somehow she knew that the tension had been broken. Something within him had changed and when he opened his eyes, her rurouni Kenshin gave her a regretful look.

"Kaoru..."

He bent down and untied her.

"Gomen. I..."

Her hand touched his and held it.

"Don't apologize. I really liked it."

He flinched, and nodded.

"Kenshin..." she sat up.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"It's alright, that it is." He turned around.

"I should prepare lunch now."

She sighed disappointedly and wrapped the kimono tightly around her. He shut her out, and it hurt her so much. She wanted so badly to be with all of him, but he didn't feel like he could open himself up like that to her.

Unwanted tears brimmed her eyes.

She turned around and walked out without saying a word. Kenshin just stared at the food in front of him and sighed deeply. He knew he had screwed up. The feeling of her pressed against him, made him swallow and he forced himself to breathe. He had to make it up. If she'd let him.

Dinner was extremely quiet. She didn't even look up. As he gazed over to her plate she didn't seem to eat, just pick her food up and down.

"Kaoru."

"I know. You told me."

"Eh..?"

"You told me not to, and I did anyway. It's okay Kenshin. I get it. Really. It just... I..."

She sighed heavily and avoided looking at him.

"Arigato for supper Kenshin."

"Kaoru, I..."

She stood up smiling and took her dishes to the sink. She put them down and wiped her hands on her kimono.

"Want help?"

"I...Iie."

"Okay." She left him in the kitchen.

Left alone he thought back to the previous events. He hadn't meant to hurt her. On the other hand he hadn't meant for battousai to ever touch her either. But it had felt so good! He felt **accepted**, and **loved**, and _she_ made him feel all that at once. From afar he could hear a thunder storm roll in over the city, and the rain started to fall, until it eventually poured down. He hurried out and picked down the laundry.

* * *

TBC!

Yes I'm evil at times i know..! Scribbling as fast as i can for an update!

Meanwhile...Sayonara, Minna! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Konnichiwa! ^_^**

Oh my! I really have to thank you guys for reviewing, and so fast! I almost got overwhelmed!

_**Domo arigato minna-san, Honto ni!**_

So I tried to update faster, and it resulted in today. Not quite sure when I will get the chance to do so next time, although I _promise_ to try and keep it up!

Oh and for all you Saito lovers, I'm sorry for keeping his visit annoyingly short! ^_~*

Anyway I'm **not** gonna keep you waiting, so on with it!

**I DONT OWN ANYONE OF THE RUROUNI KENSHIN CHARACTERS!**

* * *

_**Mine!**_

Kaoru looked at him before entering the storage house. She knew they had to talk but she wasn't ready for it. She hated herself for what she had done to him. She had pushed him, and since that night he hadn't even touched her. That was a week ago. Shame and guilt washed over her as the tears ran down her face. She closed the door and picked up a clay pot, to put in the shelf. The second she let it go she slumped down on the floor in the middle of the room and just sat there, staring at the window. Minutes went by and she could smell Kenshins cooking.

She got on her feet and walked towards the dojo. Seven days of almost complete silence between them was taking its toll on her, and she just wanted him to hold her. She slowly slid the door open and walked in. Kenshin gave her one of his smiles.

"Ah Kaoru, I was just going to call for you. Dinner is ready."

She sat down.

"Arigato, Anata."

He served them both and sat down. They ate in silence, and the sound of falling rain was heard from the outside. It had been raining for three days straight, and some places in town were getting flooded. The dojo though seemed like it was going to be fine though. After a moment she excused herself and went back to the storage room.

He watched her back disappear behind the closed door and sighed heavily. She was hurt. He knew it. Even though her intentions had been good, he just couldn't let him out. He didn't trust him. If the battousai was merciless in battle, then what would he do to her? He snatched her plate from the table and walked over to do the dishes.

'_There's really just one way to find out.'_

He shook his head. No. He wouldn't allow it. The storage door opened again and she walked swiftly towards the bedroom. After standing there, just staring at the grey cloudy sky, he decided that they at least had to talk. Without him making as much as a sound he moved towards her. When he slid the shoji open, she turned around and looked at him.

"Kenshin! You scared me…" she mumbled.

"Gomen nasai Kaoru. This one didn't mean to do so."

She waved her hand at him and sent him a small smile.

"It's fine! I was just looking for my ind…"

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into an embrace. She closed her eyes and inhaled his masculine scent. Kenshin kissed her forehead lightly. To him, she was so intoxicating… that once in his system, she could easily drive him into a complete overdrive. He gently caressed her cheek.

"Onegai Kaoru. This one is sorry. I never meant to hurt you..."

She covered his hand with her own, making him look her in the eyes. Her hair was tangled and her blue pools were a mirror of what he had felt since that day.

"What are you talking about? I was the one pushing you. I'm the one who should be saying that."

"Maybe, ano Kaoru… I know I hurt you, but what you don't know is how…"

He forced himself to look away as he quietly continued:

"How much I enjoyed it until...well I enjoyed it."

"Oh Kenshin… so you're not mad? " she murmured with a longing look in her eyes.

He looked at her. Her hair was messy, her eyes were red from crying; she had rosy lips and blushing cheeks, and in that moment Kaoru looked so irresistible to him that he leaned in and kissed her. She smiled into the kiss and he pulled her small body towards his chest, making her giggle in surprise.

"Do I look mad koishii?"

She happily shook her head. Then she kissed him, with more fire then before. Kenshins hand tugged at her obi, causing her yukata to come apart as it loosened. He pulled it off her shoulders and it cascaded down her body like a flowing waterfall until it hit the floor. Then he carefully undid her bindings. Kaoru slowly took care of the rest for him, and with one last movement she let her hair out of her pony tail, letting it drape her shoulders and her breasts.

"You're so beautiful anata…" he whispered breathlessly as he captured her lips with his own.

She could see his arousal through his hakamas, and his ragged breath told her how much he really wanted her. That only made her want him more, and in a swift movement she loosened his pants and released him from his yukata as well. He lifted her into his arms and carefully put her down on the futon. Then slowly he lowered his head and tasted her nipples. She moaned his name and let her fingers get entangled in his hair. One after another he nibbled them and bit them until she arched her back at him.

"So impatient Kaoru…" he chuckled lightly and continued.

"Kenshin….aaahh..!" she reached out for him and stroked him gently through the thin fabric. He groaned in surprise and lay down beside her, letting her taking the lead for once. He took of his pants and smiled at the feeling of freedom. Carefully she grabbed him and started stroking her hand up and down. Kenshin let his head fall back, and his breathing became harder.

"Kaoru..!"

She smiled and bent down, taking him into his mouth. As soon as he felt the moisture of her mouth around his shaft, his head snapped up. He almost came at the pure sight of her. Never had she looked as incredibly sexy as she did right then and there. With her head coming up and down on him he had to use every ounce of self-control he had left in his body, to not pin her to the floor and take her. Her own hand found its way to her wet core as she pushed a finger inside of herself, causing her to moan deep in the back of her throat and close her eyes. Her thumb caressed her tiny bud and she panted heavily, causing a slight sweat to break through on her forehead.

He whined and she looked up on him. Then she stopped.

"Kaoru, don't stop…Onegai…"

She crawled up on him and gave him a deep, loving kiss that fuelled the fire in his veins. Then she raised her hips a bit and sheathed him perfectly. His breath hitched as he felt himself deep inside of her, and with a steady grip on her hips he slowly began grinding her hips against his own, making them both moan in pleasure.

Kaoru grabbed on to his shoulders and began to move on her own. She felt a pressure building up inside of her, and kami knows that she really needed it right now, needed _him._ She deliberately tried to slow down, to make it last longer for them. However Kenshin wanted her, quite desperately. He gritted his teeth and flipped them both, so that she landed on her back. In the process he grabbed her wrists and pushed them down on the futon.

"Kaoru…" he panted.

"Kaoru, look at me!"

She opened her eyes and obeyed. He pushed himself inside of her, and worked up a pace that went faster and faster. After just a few seconds Kaorus world started to spin and she shuddered lightly.

"Koi…please, come..!" he whispered in a dark hoarse voice next to her ear.

The friction from him rubbing against her was too much and suddenly she felt her body spiral out of control. She screamed his name, and threw her head back. As she did, he forced her back, and slammed his lips onto hers. Coming back for air he felt himself release deep inside of her and with a deep groan he opened his eyes and looked straight into hers. She kissed him and brushed a strand of red hair away from his face. His eyes held a swirl of ember in them and he knew that he nearly had let **him** out. She tapped him lightly on the nose and giggled.

"Ne, anata, are we okay now…?"

He laughed at her, and pulled her into his arms.

"Hai. More than so."

He pulled the covers up over them and snuggled closer to her. After a while he felt Kaoru fall asleep beside him, and as he laid there listening to the rain he thought about what nearly had happened. He had felt the _raw_ passion boil in his chest, and the utter _need_ for her and her alone. He wanted more, and he didn't want to stop. If he hadn't decided to lose it when he did, he knew that Battousai would have emerged. Was it really a bad thing..? Kenshin sighed deeply and looked at her. Maybe not. Or..?

* * *

Kaoru smiled widely as she saw him enter the courtyard. Carrying his usual bucket of tofu he was on his way to the kitchen to make dinner. A sudden pain filled her head as Yahiko smashed his bokken in to her head.

"Oi Busu! At least pretend that we're training here, ne? I'm doing all the work you know!"

She snarled, stroking her sore head with her hand.

"Yahiko! That was uncalled for!"

"Then stop your daydreaming! '_Oooh Keeeeenshiiiiiin'_!" he mimicked and Kaoru felt the nerve in her forehead pulsate in pure anger. In rage she pulled her bokken up and attacked, when her attack was over, she immediately started a new one. Yahiko stumbled backwards and finally tripped on the edge of the tatami, landing himself into the cleaning bucket, that Kenshin had used earlier the same morning when he was scrubbing the floors. He felt himself get soaking wet and quickly stood up to examine the damage.

Kaoru leaned over her bokken and laughed.

"Neee, Yahiko-_chaaan_, did you wet yourself…?!"

Yahiko fumed as he looked up at her.

"Not okay busu! You attacked me!"

"So did you..!"

"Yeah, but…"

"But what? Haul yourself from the floor and change into a dry set of clothes; we are done for the day."

He glared at her and stomped away from her, putting the bokken back in place. When he left her she could hear Sanosuke enter.

"Oi! What did you do? Wet yourself?! That's not so very _manly_!"

"Urusei! Baka!" Yahiko yelled.

Kaoru snickered and cleaned up after her and Yahiko, and then she moved over to Kenshin in the kitchen. He waited for her behind the shoji, and as soon as she entered the room, he snuck his arms around her in a passionate embrace. She giggled and turned around, giving him a light kiss on the cheek.

"Kenshin…"

"This one, missed you since last night…" he smiled sheepishly.

"What's for dinner?"

"Tofu."

"Sounds better than my cooking!" Kaoru stated.

"What you lack in the kitchen koibito, you _certainly_ make up for in other places…" He whispered so low, that only she could hear him. She held her breath and felt the tension build up between her legs. His hands graced the outlines of her breasts before letting her go. Kaoru shot him a questioning look, but then she realised why he let go as Yahiko walked in to the kitchen.

"I changed my clothes; But if we're done here _busuuuu_, I'm going to the akabeko. I have work to do." He glared at her as he leaned against the wall.

"Maa, maa Yahiko. I saw what you did. This one finds it to be your own fault." Kenshin laughed. Yahiko clenched his fists and sweat dropped.

"Nan de?! How could it be my fault?"

"Hitting the teacher when she's not looking..?" Kaoru added quite amused.

"Hmpf."

"I'm sleeping over, and I was told to tell you that Sano stays in town tonight. That baka rooster head is probably going to be a free…"

_*Whack*_

"What were you saying, Yahiko-_chaaan_? I don't freeload. I'm helping the fox lady restore the doctors stock, and then I'm going home to my place."

"Surprised, to know you still have it…" Yahiko mumbled holding his head as the two of them walked out the doors.

"What was that?!" Yahiko sighed loudly.

"Let's just go…" their voices died down before disappearing completely.

Kaoru turned to her husband and smiled sweetly. He looked into her eyes and smiled back.

"Let me prepare dinner…"

"Hai, I'll go change and we can st…"

She felt him tense up, and he quickly moved himself in front of her, one hand on his sakabatou and the other protectively shielding her features.

"Kenshin..?"

He stepped on to the porch in the cold evening air, glaring at the doors.

"Show yourself."

"My, my Himura. No need to go all out on me."

Kenshin felt his body relax, and changed his stance.

"Saito. What business do you have here? You are most unwelcome, that you are."

He snickered and narrowed his eyes at him.

"Don't worry, you know that if I wanted your life I would have it by now. However…"

In one swift move he quickly landed himself behind Kaoru. Kenshins eyes widened at the unexpected movement.

"I doubt that you'd be able to catch me either way!"

He grabbed her and pushed her lightly against the dojo wall. She let out a small noise as she stumbled backwards, causing Kenshin to seethe with rage, instantly grabbing his sakabatou and unsheathing it.

"Saito!"

He laughed at Kenshin, turning around to leave.

"I'm just having some fun..! Either way, the chief would like you to come over as soon as you have some free time over. Sorry for interrupting dinner or whatever you call that smell!" He slammed the doors closed behind him, laughing as he walked away. Beyond angry that he had even touched her, _his_ wife, Kenshin was about to take off when he heard her soft voice behind him.

"Kenshin! Don't mind. I'm fine, he just pushed me, being the bully he is."

She gasped as he turned around. His eyes met hers briefly before glaring at Saitos disappearing back, and they were solid gold.

"That is not okay, that it is not. He does _not_ get to touch what is _mine!_" he said dangerously low.

Next time he saw Saito, he would make sure to give him a reminder to never do that again, or there _would _be consequences to pay! Even though he just came over to deliver a message, what had happened was uncalled for.

Still fuming, he felt Kaorus hand on his shoulder. Making a quick decision that he might regret later, he roughly grabbed her hand and dragged her into the dojo, closing the doors behind them. The _need_ for him to make her _his _ again, after Saito had touched her beautiful skin, consumed his every thought. Kaoru stumbled over the tatami, and landed on her back. Battousai glared down at her.

"Get up!" he ordered.

She silently obeyed, his stare making her shift nervously. He chuckled at her insecurity.

"Do I make you nervous, Kaoru..?"

"Iie!" she said fiercely.

"Well. I guess we'll see too that then."

He threw his sword aside, and crossed his arms amusedly.

"Undress."

She blinked and looked at him.

"Nani?"

"You heard me Kaoru, I know you did."

She swallowed hard and slowly put her hands on her obi. She opened the knot and it fell to the floor revealing her bindings.

"The rest."

Blushing she nervously opened her hakamas, and let them fall to the floor. He took in her features and just looked at her. He growled in acceptance as she undid her bindings, revealing her beautiful breasts. A bit more courageous than before, she took a step towards him, naked. He reached out his hand and undid her ribbon, making her hair fall down.

"_Perfect_." He murmured and put his hands on her hips.

With one pull she was pressed tightly against his hard chest. His hand roughly tilted her chin up, and without further permission he kissed her and let his tongue assault hers. She moaned into his mouth and felt her knees buckle underneath her, but he catched her, and forced her up on her feet.

Then he worked his way from her mouth and licked the curve of her neck, before biting it teasingly. After a while he moved on to her earlobe and gave it the same treatment. His hand grabbed on to her rear, and pushed her against his aroused member. Kami he wanted her. _Now!_ But oh no… He was going to make her beg for it.

Kaoru whimpered as his fingers brushed over her wet core.

"You liked that didn't you?"

He slid her folds open and pushed his index finger into her. She gasped and threw her head back, panting from the excitement. He looked down at his hand and sent her a vicious smile.

"You're this wet for me, ne koibito..?" he purred before pulling out his finger, slowly licking of her juices in front of her. She closed her eyes, feeling how the aching between her legs grew even more.

"Kenshin…" she mumbled.

He kissed her again, making her taste herself. She grabbed on to his gi, and grinded herself against him. He gently pushed her back.

"I didn't tell you to move, now did I?"

She bit her lip and looked at him. No he hadn't.

"Clothes..."

"Yes. I seem to have too much of them." He nodded. He grabbed the obi and threw his gi to were his sword was. Then he discarded the rest of his clothes until he was as naked as she was. She swallowed and looked at her former hitokiri. She made a bold move and pulled his hair out from his usual ponytail, making his red hair clash with the hard colour of gold in his eyes. He grabbed her hand and moved her to the closest support beam in the room.

"I told you Kaoru; **Don't move**, now I'll have to teach you a lesson koi."

He turned her so her back was facing him, then he tied her hands to it.

"Now _that's_ more like it…"

He took a step back and enjoyed the scene in front of him.

"Kenshin, please…"

He smirked.

"Please what..?"

"Touch me…" she whispered and arched her back at him, clenching her hands.

He moved up to her and grabbed her breasts, pinching them roughly as he pressed his arousal against her dampness. Kaoru moaned loudly and tilted her head. He took the invitation and bent over, and kissed her neck. He lowered his hand in between her legs and found her centre. He smiled and slid himself to the floor, half sitting as he spread her folds. Kaoru turned her head to see what he was doing. Just as she met his eyes, he slid his tongue deep into her.

"Kenshin!" she gasped in pleasure. Deciding that wasn't enough, he flipped himself onto his back, never letting his tongue leave her, and pushed two fingers inside of her while continuing laping her juices. He could hear her getting closer to her peak and decided to deny her the pleasure. She let out a disappointed whimper and looked at him as he stood up and stroked her back.

"I don't want to make this too easy for you… Although I must say Kaoru, you're quite the tease."

He pinched her nipples again and moved to take the other one in his mouth. She shuddered and cried out as waves of passion rolled of her and her eyes went to the back of her head.

"Kenshin!"

Kaoru almost blacked out from the power of her orgasm. He chuckled and positioned himself behind her, leaning forward he whispered into her ear:

"Vixen…"

She felt his head touch her entrance and she pushed herself against him. Kenshin nearly lost it and desperately slammed himself into her, burying his member inside of Kaoru, mumbling her name. Once in place he began thrusting in and out, increasing the pleasure for himself. His hand stroked her, to make sure that she'd come again.

"Aaah….Oh…k-k-kamiiii!" she groaned, leaning her head down on her arms.

Battousai bent over and grabbed her head, yanking it up roughly and forced his tongue into her mouth. She felt how her arousal spiked. When he let go of her, he bit her shoulder hard. She cried out in passion and murmured:

"Kenshin, anata, Onegai, I need to..to.."

"To what? My love?"

"T-touch you, please let me…"

He pulled out from her, and ripped the obi from the beam almost throwing her around and pushing her up against it as he entered her again. Kaoru gasped at the sensation of him inside of her.

"Ah!"

Her hands trembled as they touched his muscled chest. He was breathing heavily and thrust harder and faster than before, almost there.

"Kaoru!"

She grabbed his shoulders and arched her back at him, screaming his name making him loose control in the process. As he felt her hot core milking him, he grunted out a:

"Dammit!" and buried himself deep inside of her, spilling his seed in her womb. Panting heavily he slowly let her down on the floor, both of them covered in sweat due to their recent activity. She winced at the contact of the floor, her body a little sore after the encounter with battousai.

"Are you okay Kaoru, did I hurt you?" Kenshin asked worriedly

She smiled exhaustedly and kissed him before gently embracing him. _Her_ beloved husband.

"I'm fine Anata. Honto arigato Kenshin."

He looked at her and his eyes had swirls of embedded ember in them. She almost became mesmerized as she stared in to them.

"Iie, it's me who should say that. Arigato Kaoru, for accepting and loving _me_."

She grinned widely as she whispered tiredly in to his ear.

"Now Kenshin…Take me to our bedroom."

He gently lifted her back up and wrapped her in his gi, then happily did as she said. Closing the shoji behind them he was happier than he had been in years.


	3. Chapter 3

**Konnichiwa! ^_^**

So here is the third chapter, Finally! I must warn you! It gets a little...dark. Sexy dark...well uhm... I kinda ran out of ideas so i had to think for a few days, but let me tell you this: What is better than a sexy battousai?

Let me tell you what i figured out!

**A sexy **_**jealous**_** battousai..! **=^_^= HoHoHoHo!

I hope you enjoy! ( a few reviews wouldn't hurt... ^_~ )

**I DONT OWN ANYONE OF THE RUROUNI KENSHIN CHARACTERS!**

* * *

_**Mine!**_

* * *

'_Nothing this good could last forever right?_' Kenshin stared at the sky before giving the laundry in his hands another rough rubbing.

Since he had let battousai have his ways with Kaoru, life had been more than pleasurable for the both of them. They took every opportunity they could to be alone, and they constantly shot each other longing looks.

But recently he had begun to wonder if he was really _worthy_ of all this. The only downside to it was that the battousai tried to emerge in other situations to. Like when other men talked to her, or shook her hand...He was extremely possessive about **_his_** Kaoru. Jealousy was a dangerous thing. He had it under control though.

One smile from Kaoru made him feel better, but he still felt something gnaw at the back of his mind. He had a bad feeling and he was usually right about this kind of stuff. He grabbed another yukata and wet it. The sound of chirping birds made him smile. He was probably just imagining it. Suddenly out of nowhere, Kaoru stood beside him yawning and stretching her body.

"Ne, _anata_…Want to go for a bath..? Or should I just go _alone..?_" she teased, revealing a bare shoulder.

He smiled seductively at her and let the yukata fall back into the water.

"I'll heat up the water."

She helped him up, and even though he didn't need it, her gesture was sweet and he pecked her on the nose. She walked into their bedroom, collecting their things and slowly moved back. Her practice with Yahiko had taken its toll on her body, and it ached everywhere. Kenshin smiled at her as he opened the door and let her in.

"The water probably won't be warm that it won't Kaoru."

"I know." She simply smiled.

"But don't worry…I intend to keep you warm." she murmured as he closed the doors.

She quietly put their things in the corner of the room and then turned to face him. He realized that the warmth and love he held for her would only strengthen with time. Kaoru was quite the woman, and he wanted to enjoy her to his fullest.

She took a step forward and kissed him carefully. He grabbed her neck and deepened the kiss. His hands traced the outlines of her features and grasped her but firmly and pressed her against him so that she could feel his arousal. He wanted her. Kami, he _needed_ her! She moaned into his mouth, but he quickly quieted her with his own mouth. In one swift move he ripped her obi of her and let her yukata follow. She shivered in the cool air as his slender fingers, began working on her bindings. As they fell to the floor, he gently bent down and nibbled her breasts. Licking and biting the small teasing buds, he then kissed his way up to the crook of her neck, where he gently scraped his teeth against her porcelain skin.

"Kenshin..." Kaoru moaned blissfully and pressed herself against him.

Her hands slowly made their way to her hakamas and undid them, making them fall to the floor. She playfully pushed him back to undress him, and he hit the wall behind him. He hissed from the contact and took a deep breath. When her hands reached his obi, he stopped her. She looked up at him and smiled. His usual purple eyes now held lazy swirls of ember in them and they seemed to glow in the dim light.

_' Battousai _' she smiled.

"Missed me, _Koishii _?" he smiled smugly and kissed her roughly.

She moaned loudly, as his hand wet down to meet her wet cave. His fingers gently caressed her small bud, and she whimpered and shook under his touch.

Pleased with his response the battousai turned her around and bent her over, placing her hands on the tub. Then he grabbed her obi and tied it over her eyes, making her see nothing but pure darkness.

"K-Kenshin?"

" Trust me."

"H-hai..." she mumbled.

His hands roamed her body and squeezed her perfect but. He grinned wickedly and withdrew his hands. For a moment he just stood there and savoured the look of her. _Perfect._

"Anata..?"

At the sound of her voice, he stepped forward and pressed two fingers inside of her and slowly began pumping her core. She was so wet... her juices flowed on to his hand and she screamed his name.

"Yes...scream..." he mumbled and closed his eyes. He slapped her ass and inserted two more fingers. She became more flushed and started panting heavily. Kaoru groaned and pushed against him.

"Please..." she whimpered.

He removed his hand and moved the fingers to his mouth, sucking her juices of them, igniting his arousal even more if possible. He fell down on one knee and leaned in. His hand spread her cheeks, revealing her beautiful centre to him. He smiled as he let his thumbs caress her folds. With a swift movement he buried his tongue inside of her. The taste of her was incredible! He started lapping up what he could get, and he couldn't get enough! Kaoru squirmed around, wanting more. He growled at her.

"**Still**!"

"I...want..."

"I know! But you're **mine** now..! And you **don't get to move**!"

She felt her body tremble, and shortly after that she saw a quite familiar white light erupt behind her eyelids, causing her to see stars.

"Kenshiiiiin!" she mumbled and gritted her teeth in pleasure as she shook violently.

"Oh Kami...!"

He grabbed her hips harder and licked until the very last drop of her. Deeply satisfied he stood up again and looked at her. He untied his hakamas and placed himself behind her. She felt him against her opening. His head poked her _there_, and she wanted him so much.

"Koi..." he whispered.

"_Aishiteru_."

She smiled as she felt him slide deep inside of her. Kenshin stretched himself over her back and placed his hands next to hers, hovering himself over her, making her shiver in delight. He thrusted himself in and out of her, grunting out her name. He carefully untied her blindfold. She turned her head and smiled at him, realising that his eyes where two golden mirrors. She pushed him back to his shock, and quickly climbed down the tub.

"Kaoru.." he said warningly.

"Oh..? You think you're the only one who gets a say in our relationship?" she questioned in a low voice.

"Move yourself over here..._battousai_."

He quickly climbed the edge of the tub, and sunk down in the warm water. Kaoru made her way over to him, placing herself in his lap. He smiled at her and she kissed him. He deepened the kiss and felt her coat him. He buried himself at the crook of her neck, biting his lip not to come. She grinded her hips against his, smiling and moaning out his name.

"You...You're...too slow, dammit!" he hissed and grabbed her. She giggled, but he successfully shut her up by forcing his tongue into her mouth. She placed her hands on his muscular chest. As he sped up, she could feel him losing it. His hands cupped her bottom and pressed her down onto his thickened member. Kaoru let her hand slip down to touch herself while moving up and down. Their kiss became more passionate and he pressed himself against her as their tension reached its limit.

"Kaoru-"

"Kenshin!"

They screamed each others name as they came. Kaoru slumped against him, panting heavily.

"I...I..."

He chuckled softly and kissed her forehead.

"I know _anata_."

"Aishiteru Kenshin. So much..." she smiled sleepily against his neck.

He lifted her up and withdrew himself from her and then he settled her in his arms.

"Kaoru...?"

"Mm?"

"Am I...I..." he stopped mid sentence and took a shuddering breath.

"Are you what..?" she asked as she looked up.

"Is, this okay? You and me? Kaoru think hard. I'm tainted...my hands..."

"Shut up." she said.

"You're hands might be callused but I wouldn't call them tainted now. You devote your life to protect people, and you are not _that _man any more."

"Kaoru, there's a reason to why I didn't let the _battousai_ out. He's dangerous. You just haven't seen that yet, and I'm so scared that you will."

"Anata. I'll never leave, okay?"

"But..."

"No! No 'buts'...okay?"

He simply nodded and kissed her again slowly inhaling her jasmine scent. He intertwined their fingers and closed his eyes, trying to ignore the feeling that something bad was coming their way.

* * *

With a deep sigh Kaoru used the back of her hand to wipe away the sweat from her forehead. She was practising her swings with the bokken. She managed to do an extra hundred today, and was proud of it. Exhausted she slumped down on the tatami and breathed heavily. Since that time in the bathhouse, which was almost two weeks ago, Kenshin had felt somewhat off to her. He had withdrawn a bit, and she could tell that something just wasn't right. She just wished that after almost a year and a half of marriage, that he would talk to her instead of just smiling and shutting her out. She knew that he was worried about the battousai-thing, but was it really that bad? He never hurt her. What was the worst that could happen?

* * *

Kenshin realized that he had been drying the same plate for the third time now. He slapped himself mentally and put it down. Kaoru entered the kitchen.

"Ne, Anata. Why don't we take a walk, before the rain comes?"

"I should do the laundry, that I should Kaoru." Kenshin answered distractedly.

She looked away and muttered something barely audible. But he heard it and didn't miss the hurt in her voice, but by the time his head jerked up, she was gone.

He closed his eyes and realized that they needed to talk. Him closing her out wasn't right. She hadn't done anything wrong and he needed to tell her that. Placing the dishes back in the cabinets he decided to do so when she got home. Talk, and lots of it. He needed to tell her what he was feeling and it was important that she understood why he felt the way he felt. He loved her, and so they had to talk. Sighing he threw the towel aside and decided to just wait for her. Restlessly he sat down on the porch.

* * *

Kaoru carried the tofu-bucked and looked up at the troublesome sky. It was getting darker by the minute, and the rain threatened to fall any time now.

'_The sky is matching my mood...Just as grey and gloomy.'_ she thought ironically as she picked up her speed, not to get wet .

She walked so fast that she walked right into Sanosuke.

"Ompf!"

"Oi Missie!" he grinned happily. Kaoru rubbed her sore nose and looked at him.

"Hey Sano! Gomen. I didn't see you." Kaoru smiled.

"How are ya?"

"F-fine..."

He looked at her straight in the eyes. He could tell that something was up, the worried look in her eyes made him take her hand and lead her away from the street.

"Okay, what's up?"

She slumped her shoulders and followed him to the Akabeko, she might as well ask for advice. After all Sanosuke was his best friend. The first few words, were the hardest ones to spill, but as soon as they came out, the rest just kind of poured themselves out of her. He blinked at her and then he smiled. Carefully he put his hand on hers again.

"Kaoru, he'll come around. You know Kenshin. Besides, if he really opened up that much to you then of course he's a bit affected by it."

"Yes... ano Sano, I just wished that he would talk to me. We're married for kamis sake."

"He will okay? Just give him some time Jou-chan."

She nodded and all of a sudden the sky rumbled and as she peered outside the rain poured down, and it was getting dark. The lightning lit up the sky. She thought she saw someone staring at her, but didn't give it much thought as the figure was gone by the time she turned back around. Sanosuke eyed her and chuckled.

"I would follow you home, but Tae have me working of my tab, so I better get going!"

She laughed at him and stepped a bit closer and leaned in.

"I better go. Arigato Sanosuke." she smiled sweetly and kissed him on the cheek.

"Any time Kaoru. And make sure to say hi to Kenshin from me, ne?"

"Hai!"

She stepped outside from the warmth of the restaurant, and started her walk home. She had barely made it to the bridge across the small river in town, when she felt observed. She looked around, but saw nothing or no one. This was getting annoying. Ridiculous really. She could take care of herself. But even so... It was creepy.

As she turned the corner and saw the dojo a bit ahead she heard a 'thump' behind her. She spun around, only to be face-to-face with Kenshin. Relief flooded her body and she exhaled slowly. The rain kept falling heavily upon them as the sound of thunder became louder and louder almost by the minute.

"Kenshin! _Mou, no baka!_ You scared me!"

She let out a small gasp as he opened his eyes. Gold. She stepped back in insecurity and looked at him. He smiled viciously.

"What's the matter, _Kaoru_...? Didn't want to tell me about the secret meeting with Sano ne..?"

Something was off. He was angry, she felt it in his ki. The way he said her name scared her. Something must have triggered this, but what..? She put her hand on his, trying to talk to him.

"Kenshin..."

"Tell me! How long have this been going on? You think I'm so stupid that I wouldn't notice?!" he spat angrily.

"My _best friend_ and my _wife_?!"

"No! I..."

He grabbed her hand and she squealed in pain. The lightning lit up the sky and the thunder rolled over them and as she looked him in the eyes, they where dangerously red.

* * *

Kenshin waited. And waited. When the darkness began creeping over the dojo, he sighed. She'd been gone quite some time now. He wouldn't blame her if she deliberately stayed away from home. But without her it was so quiet. To quiet. His eyes whirled up a lazy haze of gold around the edges.

"**She's with someone else.**" the battousai whispered in his mind.

"_No she's not!_ Kaoru is not like that."

He clenched his fists. She was just going for tofu. This was stupid. She said she would be back, and she would be. Period.

"**Oh, but how do you know? I bet, that if we'd go looking for her we'll find her in someone's arms.**"

Kenshin felt the anger stir in his heart and he hated the feeling. He was not right!

"I said no. I can go look, but I can guarantee you that she's safe. And _alone!" _He growled at himself quietly.

He was worried, and the battousai wouldn't stop bickering, so he stepped out into the rain and hurried into town. What if she was hurt..? Maybe she was mugged? Or...No. She wasn't. Kaoru was fine. She was probably with Megumi, or Tae-san. She would never betray him. The lightning lit up the sky and as he looked up, he saw her. She was sitting with Sano in a booth in the Akabeko. His hands was on hers. _On hers._ He felt his chest boil and burn as the battousai slowly fought his way out. Then Kaoru stood up and smiled, said something and leaned in towards him. The minute her lips touched his cheek, a large crack of thunder roared throughout the sky and his eyes bled red.

* * *

He dragged her of the road and in to the forest. She had a hard time keeping up with him and winced when the branches hit her in the face. She tried to yank her hand free from him, but he only held on tighter.

"Kenshin...! Ow! It hurts! Yamero, Onegai!"

"Why?! Did you want to spare me your lover Kaoru?"

"I swear, I'm not..."

"**Quiet!**"

He carelessly pushed her up against a tree and kissed her roughly. She tried to get away, but he pinned her petite body between himself and the wood. Tilting her chin, Kenshin forced his tongue into her mouth and kissed her. She tried to kick and scream. But he only muffled her sounds. With a harsh pull her obi flew to the ground, causing her yukata to come apart. He put a finger behind her bindings and pulled them down, revealing her perky breasts. He bent down and licked her nipples.

"Kenshin! What are you doing?!"

"What did I tell you Kaoru?! You are **mine**! How dare you let another man touch you?!"

"I didn't! I don't have anything to..."

"**Silence**!" he roared before pulling her hakamas down. Her eyes widened. Was he...? When she felt his hand down _there_, she realised that that was exactly what he had in mind.

"I didn't do anything wrong you baka!" she yelled.

"Really?! You were so late that I got worried, but I see now that I didn't have to! I was worrying for nothing because you were already taken care of!" His face was only a few inches away from hers and he was furious.

"Kenshin, please...!" she started crying, but that only seemed to fuel him up.

As another lightning split the sky he kissed her roughly. In an instant his own hakamas were on the ground. He had to have her. _Now._ He had to make her his again, the thought of someone else was driving him crazy. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and battled hers. Then he grabbed her hips and firmly pressed her against him.

"Kaoru..." he murmured and sucked on her earlobe before nibbling it. She felt herself become wet.

'Kami, not now! Not like this!' she thought and tried to push him away, without success. When she felt his throbbing member against her core, she gave up, and moaned his name.

"That's right." he stated before kissing her anew.

The thunder roared again, and she flinched when the white lightning scattered across the sky once more. He rubbed her clit and waited for her response, when her knees almost buckled, he lifted her on to his shaft and pressed her down on him, making her cry out, in pain and pleasure. Her bare arms scraped against the tree, causing small cuts and bruises but neither one of them cared. He lifted her up and down on him, and she cried out his name again with so much passion and lust, that he worked her faster.

"Kami...! Oh!"

He grabbed her exposed breasts, kneading them and nibbling them. She threw her head back in ecstasy.

"Did he make you feel this..?" he hissed.

"No! We never..."

"Kaoru, you should have **understood** something by now."

He cupped her firm but and worked faster. Then he bent over to her ear and whispered in a low husky voice:

"You are **mine!**"

She clung to him and kissed him desperately before arching her back at him as she reached her climax and came loudly. As she cried his name she slumped down on to his chest breathing heavily. He felt her shudder around him, and as she did he held her tight and let her. Then he buried his nose in her hair and grunted out her name, quickening the pace of himself. He held her so tight that she thought she would suffocate. But then she suddenly heard him cry out her name.

"Kaoru!"

And she felt something warm hit her deep inside of her body and relaxed. Kenshin gasped at the sudden sensation, and his knees almost gave out from underneath him as he slowly regained his consciousness.

Realisation hit him faster than a flying bullet. The guilt and panic that emerged from inside of him was worse than anything that he had ever felt. He had done it, he had hurt her. Oh kami!...He had practically raped her! He carefully gathered the now soaked Kaoru in his arms and slowly walked back towards the dojo, he didn't even want to think about her waking up. If she didn't want to see him he would understand and that would be the end of him.

* * *

Ooooh My. He's in for it now... Well...you have to wait i guess! Let's hope i have a nice work week, I'm actually itching to write the follow up for this! ^_^ Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

**Konnichiwa! ^_^**

So sadly...This is the last chapter! But I tried my best not to mess it up, so I do hope you'll like it!

Feel free to **leave a review! **( Yeeees. I'm silly, but it actually boosts my ego! ^_^ )

Well you know that I don't like to keep you waiting, so...On with it! 

**I DONT OWN ANYONE OF THE RUROUNI KENSHIN CHARACTERS!**

* * *

_**Mine!**_

* * *

The following morning Kaoru slowly woke up to the sound of chirping birds. She blinked and stared at the ceiling. As she tried to move she whimpered. Her back hurt and so did her arms. Actually...Her whole body ached. Her wounds seemed cleaned and taken cared of. She closed her eyes and sighed heavily, trying to remember how she got to her bed last night. He probably carried her home. He...He hadn't meant to loose it and she knew it. She felt the first tear slide down her cheek.

'_Kenshin_...'

Ignoring her pain, she curled up into a ball and let out a strangled sob letting the tears run down her cheeks. Where did he ever get the idea that she ever even looked at another man than him? What had she possibly done to him to cause such doubt against her? She covered her mouth with her hand, to try to calm down.

'_How could he think so little of me?_' she cried silently.

'_I would never do that!_'

She would never cheat on him...And with Sanosuke? Her thoughts travelled to what he had done to her in the forest. _Shamefully_ she admitted to herself, that she had wanted him as much as he wanted to possess her. It had been raw, uncaring, and rough, but she had wanted it badly. She had wanted to show _him _how wrong _he_ was. How much she only wanted to be with _him_ and no one else. She felt herself get wet at just the thought of it all. But he accused her of something that she hadn't done. Something _ugly_, and _foul_. She grabbed her covers and squeezed her eyes shut.

Unsure of what to feel, she had to talk to him. To try and understand why he had done what he had done to her. She pushed the heavy fabric out of her way and got up on wobbly feet. She grimaced in pain as she slid the bedroom shoji open. It seemed like he really did a number on her. A lingering smell of food hung lightly in the air, but she didn't see her husband anywhere.

Resisting the urge to call him she opened the next door to the kitchen and there he was. He sat quietly on the floor, staring into the cooking fire, fidgeting with the hem of his yukata. Since she didn't want him to disappear from her life, she decided that they really had to talk. Kaoru took a brave step forward and reached out her hand to touch his slumped shoulders.

"Kenshin."

He flinched, but didn't look at her. Kaoru sighed tiredly and sat down in front of him. His hands were roughed up, bloodied and the skin had broken in several places.

'_He must have done that after he helped me. Oh Kenshin_...' she thought sadly, shaking her head.

He hid his face behind his bangs and breathed deeply. It looked like he was struggling with himself. She decided to sit back and wait for him to open up. So the both of them sat there in silence and listened to the rain that still fell on the roof.

Moments passed before he finally mustered up some courage to say:

"Are...Are you hurt?"

She smiled vaguely and put her hand on his. The tender movement of her hand, caused his own to twitch in surprise.

"I'm sore. But it's nothing I haven't been before."

He looked up at her and into her eyes. She gasped at the intensity his held. The devastated look on his face made her heart ache. He looked so guilty and regretful, and fragile in front of her. She had never seen him this upset.

"Kaoru, I'm so sorry! I had no excuse what so ever to treat you that way...I...I'm sorry!" he ranted as the first tear slid down his cheek.

"Kenshin..." she squeezed his hand.

"No! I had no right, I...Kami...Kaoru..." he whined and buried his face in his hands and cried. Kaoru didn't move.

"You hurt me."

He looked up again, with a broken look on his face. She withdrew her hand, and she could feel his insecurity increase. Kenshin bit his lip anxiously, waiting for her to yell at him. But then tears brimmed her eyes again and she hung her head.

"_Nan de? Nan de Anata..? W_hat did I do that was so bad, that you would treat me this way...? That made you think that _I _would actually be able to betray you..?"

Her voice broke and she hitched a breath. Unable to stand the look in her face, he grabbed her and pulled her into his arms with a small cry. Then he buried his face at the crook of her neck. His thumb carefully stroke her cuts and bruises.

"Nothing! You did nothing! I'm sorry...please Kaoru..."

"You didn't actually hurt me with what you did, it's what you _said _thathurt . Why would I cheat on you?" she said quietly and wiped away a stray tear on her cheek.

He put his forehead against hers and she kissed him lightly on the nose. Then he sighed and leaned back.

"I...I told you how insecure I was about letting the battousai out, ne? Well...lately he's been trying to resurface every now and then when other men talks to you, or holds your hand...He's possessive and jealous, and when I saw you kiss Sanosuke on the cheek, _he_ lost it."

"He should trust me."

"He hasn't trusted anyone since the war. After being constantly betrayed, he just stopped caring and trusting the people around him, as they constantly sold him out, so he ended up feeling that he had to be alone. He just couldn't risk having others around him."

She nodded understandingly. Then she took his hand and kissed it. The battousai was a part of Kenshin that would never go away, so the only thing to do, was to keep on working to gain his trust. He cupped her cheek and dried her tears with his thumb.

"I'm so sorry. If I just get another chance, I swear to you..."

"It's okay anata. I forgive you." she said hushing him with her finger.

" Ano...let's not redo it. "

"You do? Really?" he asked in surprise, eyes widened like he couldn't understand a word his wife said. She really forgave him?

She nodded and smiled. Then she interlaced their fingers and dragged him off the floor.

"Obviously we have some things to work on...But we can do it if we are _together_. Okay? Promise you won't leave?"

He chuckled lightly and embraced her again mumbling quietly.

"Not in a lifetime _koi_, I promise you. I want you _forever_!"

Then his face grew serious and his eyes narrowed.

"Ano Kaoru. I don't know if I can promise that something like this wont happen again." he whispered grimly.

"We'll deal with it then. I love you and trust you." she smiled.

'_Yes. But I don't trust myself...'_ he thought, looking at her beautiful face.

"I...I don't deserve you."

She just smiled kissed him passionately and caressed his cheek. Then she leant back into his loving embrace.

Lifting her up Kenshin held her tight and slowly made his way to their bedroom. He was going to make up for what he had done, and he needed her to know _how_ sorry he was.

* * *

It had been a while since that day and being Kenshin, he was ridiculously careful with her. She wanted that spark of his back. Sure it was amazing, it always was. But she missed that part of him that he hid from her.

So how? How did she get it back? He had been so afraid and unsure about the whole thing from the beginning, that if she wanted it back, she had to work twice as hard. She wanted to prove to the battousai that she could be trusted.

She yawned and stretched herself as she stood up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Kenshin was wearing her out every night. She smiled and blushed intensely at the thought of his _very_ delicate actions. A warm feeling coiled in her soon wet cave and unknowingly she placed her hand over it. She longed for him, _again_. Kenshin slid the shoji open and found his naked wife standing in the middle of their room. A wicked smile spread across his face and he placed her breakfast tray on the floor. She looked at him. To her he looked gorgeous in the morning sunlight. His white hakamas were tied on perfectly, but his dark blue yukata hung loose, untied. And his red hair, cascaded down on his shoulders, and his muscles moved as he straightened back up. He noticed the hungry look in her eyes and grabbed her wrist to pull her closer.

"See anything you like _koishii_?" he murmured.

"Hai." she said seductively.

"Then please, help yourself."

She grabbed his yukata and kissed him passionately. He gathered her in his arms and kissed her back with the same fierceness. His hand wandered down her back and up again, squeezing and pinching, teasing and pleasing.

"Oh kami..." she whimpered.

"Kaoru..."

He grunted and licked the sensitive curve of her ear, and she shuddered in delight. Then he froze and let her go, cursing.

"Nani?"

"We've got company. It seems like Sanosuke, Yahiko and the others are coming." he smiled and fixed himself up. Before leaving their room he turned around.

"You should eat. And get dressed, you might catch a cold while looking _that_ good." he chuckled and slid the shoji shut again.

Kaoru smiled and did as told. She had to come up with a plan. This just wouldn't do. She wanted to prove how much she loved him, _All_ of him. Leaning back she suddenly grinned widely. She knew _just _the thing! She might need some help from her friends though... But that shouldn't be a problem.

* * *

After waving him of to the market, Kaoru closed the gate after him. She had decided that she would take the whole thing back to where it had started: The kitchen. She rigged the whole room with lanterns and then she spread out a white blanket with small water lily's embroidered on it, over the staircase. She put a chair in the middle of the room, and on it she hung her obi. Kaoru smiled widely, she intended to give him one hell of a show and knew he was going to love it. She left the kitchen and got to the bedroom to make herself ready.

Kenshin balanced the bucket with tofu elegantly on his sakabatou. He could see the dojo now. He knew it was silly but he really missed Kaoru when he wasn't with her. He controlled battousai a lot better now, better than ever actually. If he had a say in it he would never resurface again. The thoughts of what he had done to her, as he came to his senses that night, made his stomach turn.

_Kenshins eyes widened and he carefully let her down. _

"_Kaoru..?" _

_He caressed her cheek, and searched her wrists for a pulse. As soon as he found it he knew she was okay. She had just passed out. He took a step back and looked at her thoroughly. Her kimono was torn in more than one place, blood was smeared on to in from her wounds. Her face was bruised, probably from the trees. And her hair was a complete mess. It looked like something one of his fated enemies would have done. But they hadn't. **He** had. To **her**. _

_The guilt caught up to him and he staggered backwards, before turning around heaving his stomach contents on to the ground. Breathing heavily he straightened back up and crashed his fists into the nearest tree trunk so many times that he lost track of the time and amount he had hit it. He turned around and gathered her in his arms. She was soaked from the rain, and he didn't want her to get sick. A quiet tear slipped down his cheek_

"_Gomen Kaoru..." he whispered before burying his face in her hair._

_He had never felt so broken, or lost. He wouldn't blame her if she never wanted to see him again. He would understand. His heart was in a million pieces, but he deserved it. _

He stared at the spot where he had dragged her in to the forest, then turned around and kept on walking forward, blinking away the small spots of gold that had emerged in his eyes. Refusing to let _him_ out.

He closed the gates and made his way to the kitchen. He came to a halt in the doorway when he saw the lanterns.

In the middle of the room was Kaoru, resting her body on one _very_ long leg that was positioned on a chair. She had on a pink revealing kimono and her hair fell down her shoulders in wavy lengths. When she saw him, she smiled and walked up to him. Kenshin stepped in and closed the shoji behind him, swallowing hard.

"K-Kaoru?"

"Mmm?" she purred as she untied his obi, grabbed it and led him into the room.

"Welcome home Kenshin..."

He smiled and sat down. Kaoru leaned forward and covered his eyes with his obi.

"Kaoru I don't know if this is..." he started hesitantly.

"Trust me."

He felt how she grabbed his hands and tied him up. He grinned to himself, thinking:

_'That's not going to hold .'_

But it was her night it seemed. So he let her have it her way. She untied his blindfold and threw it aside. Then she moved to the stairs and sat down in front of him.

"Now... I'm going to have some fun, and you _can't _touch anata."

He watched her suspiciously, but leaned back. Kaoru positioned herself on the stairs and let her fingers slowly trace her legs from her ankle up to the opening of her yukata. Well there, she dipped her fingers down between her legs and spread them with her hand. Then she smugly watched his reaction and smiled.

"My turn to ask, ne Kenshin? Do you like what you see?"

He nodded mutely, and she noted the small tugs of his hands behind his back, he was itching to touch her. Grabbing her kimono, she pushed it of her shoulders so that she could reveal her breasts to him. Kenshin swallowed hard, again and again.

"You are going to regret it..." he mumbled vaguely.

"I don't think so. But either way..."

She let her fingers touch her now very wet core, hissing in pleasure of the sensation it brought her.

"You'll do as I say. Understood?"

He looked her in the eyes. She could see his inner struggle and brought her finger to her lips, licking it oh so slow. Her scent hit him like a ton of bricks, and he growled.

"I..."

"Shush. If you don't, I'll have to gag you. And it won't be pleasurable, I assure you."

He clenched his jaw in anger and desire. Kaoru however threw her head back and moaned as she pinched her stiffened nipples with one hand, while letting the other one spread her glistening folds. Playing with herself and murmuring his name, she inserted a finger and gritted her teeth, writhing on the staircase.

His breathing caught in his throat of the sensation of seeing her. She looked him dead in the eye as she let her thumb rub her sensitive clit. Panting heavier and heavier she suddenly cried out his name and leaned backwards.

Kenshin wanted her. _Kami he wanted her!_ Since the moment she spread her legs, he had been hard as a rock. He wanted to join her _now!_ Kaoru looked up and got on her feet, throwing her kimono aside.

"Feeling left outside, _Koishii_?" she whispered seductively in his ear.

"Let's see to that."

She untied his hakamas, licking her lips. Then she held her fingers up in front of him, offering him a taste. Kenshin devoured them, desperate to taste her. He sucked on them greedily before she pulled them away, causing him to make a sound of distress. She smiled and tugged the hem of his pants, causing them to come down. Her fingers teased him by making circles around his sensitive area , touching anything _but _ him. He breathed heavily and moaned her name.

"Please Kaoru..."

She stroked him with her hand and gently held him still as she lowered her lips over his head, letting the moist heat of her mouth cover him. It really took all it had for him not to rip of that stupid obi right there. She worked herself up and down his length, making sounds of pure pleasure, taunting him in the process.

She let go and began licking her way up and down the shaft, and seconds after she held it and sucked and nibbled the top with an unknown hunger for him. Kenshins vision blurred in and out as his eyes flashed between gold and purple.

'_As long as you're at risk of hurting her, you'll never come out.'_ he said to himself calmly.

As if on cue his spirit seemed to calm down and when he opened his eyes again, they seemed to be more of a metallic lavender. It felt like the battousai understood where Kenshin came from, and actually listened.

Kaoru deepened her sucking with long languid pulls, stroking his balls at the same time.

"Kaoru..!" he choked out, tugging at that damn obi. He wanted...no _needed_ to touch her!

And so he was done. That was it! He needed her and he'd be damned if she didn't comply. He pulled with all his might and ripped the obi apart. Kaoru looked at him in surprise as he pushed her down on the floor. She smiled as she saw his eyes.

"Your eyes..!"

He kissed her roughly while separating her legs with his knees. She bit his lip and whimpered sensually in pleasure. Without further notice he pushed himself inside of her, burying himself deep. Thrusting in and out, full and deep every time. His eyes never left hers and he could feel the tension rising between them. He reached his hand down and helped her with his thumb, suddenly she cried out loud as she came. He tried to hold back, but totally lost it when he felt her shuddering walls milk him to his own release. He spilled his warm seed inside of her and collapsed on top of her panting.

"How was that, ne?" she smiled.

"Very...very much okay, my _Koishii_."

"So you're not mad?"

He shook his head, gently kissing her hand, then her cheek and at last her lips. He captured them carefully while savouring the last moment of the aftermath. He rolled of of her and pulled her close. With a chuckle he pulled the blanket around them.

"Nani?"

"You're quite the woman Kaoru."

She smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Really?"

"Hai. Amazing, beautiful, talented. Arigato."

"For what..?" she whispered, caressing his cheek before kissing it.

"For being who you are and being mine. I can't say it enough but I'm lucky. Thank you for loving me. _Aishiteru Anata._"

"Aishiteru Kenshin..." she sighed happily and laid her head back down on him.

He yawned and pulled her close and drifted away slowly towards his sleep. Kaoru smiled and made herself comfortable on his shoulder, only to follow him. It took some time but finally her work paid off, now they really would live happily ever after. A bird landed in a tree outside, and began chirping. Suddenly the sun broke through the clouds shining on the small dojo. Yes, it seemed like things were finally at peace, the way it was suppose to be.

.

.

.

.

.

~OWARI!~

* * *

That's it! I hope it wasn't to long and boring, but I really enjoyed writing it!

Hopefully now I'll return to my other stories... tehe...^_^'''

Thank you so much for all the love and support!

Yours truly, Menomaru-Sama.


	5. Thanks!

Hi! ^_^

Just wanted to thank you for reviews and e-mails :) they have all been really appreciated and i do take time to read them (happily!)

Sorry not a chapter update here! ;)

However... I have gotten the question if i had read this story before, and i **haven't!** 'Copy and paste** isn't the way i roll**! :)

And i try not to plot the same way others do, and if i have i assure you it's purely coincidental!

And besides i recently started writing aswell as reading so... No. A big NO. I'm sorry but it's just my dirty mind in play here! ^_~

Love/ Menomaru-sama


End file.
